Networked computing devices often include a number of local software services that initiate communications with external requested services. For example, a web browser may initiate communications with a variety of Internet hosts in order to retrieve various elements referenced in a web page. As another example, an email client may initiate communications with an email server. As another example, an online multiplayer computer game may initiate communications with a gaming server. Such network communications often involve establishing, utilizing, and then terminating a network connection between a local initiating service and an external requested service. Establishing a network connection may require significant overhead, such as delay and resource consumption introduced by the processes of connection establishment and connection, connection acknowledgement, and connection termination. Multiple local initiating services may establish network connections to the same requested service, increasing bandwidth and delays in communications between the physical computing device executing the local initiating services, and the physical computing device executing the requested services.